For purposes of transportation and storage, munitions are classified according to the nature, level or extent of potential damage which would result through accidental or untimely explosion of the munition involved. One of the most hazardous categories in such classification is the "mass detonating" class of munitions wherein detonation of one munition in close proximity with other similar munitions will cause most or all of the others to detonate. The violence and consequent loss, damage and injury from the resulting explosion is proportional to the total number of munitions in the package or assemblage. In the absence of measures which can effectively prevent interround propagation of munitions in an aggregation or ensemble mode of packaging, such items must be isolated from each other by individual packaging, remote dispersal and single-step handling procedures, all of which increase weight, overall bulk, time consumption, labor and material costs for packaging, handling, shipping and storing munitions in the "mass detonating" category.